


Regretful Weeps

by OblivionTime



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionTime/pseuds/OblivionTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunken night Soul seduces the school's nerd and the consequences becomes larger than he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old thing I wrote and I found it in my documents. So I thought I might as well post it for everybody's enjoyment.

**Regretful Weeps**

**Part 1**

 

Life had never been as tough as it had been to Soul Evans. At a young age he had played the piano for his father who would never be satisfied with him. He always battered him for his errors and never complimented him for the things he did do right. The only child he had was Soul’s brother. It wasn’t hard for him to see he favored him more than Soul.

    Everything had only gone downwards. With his family’s lack of communication and love, he started doing stupid things, really stupid things. He was never good enough to get their attention, so why not be bad and get at least some attention from them?

    He had started drinking at an early age. He sneaked out nightly and ran with the wrong crowd. They had introduced him to weed and sex at the age of fourteen. He didn’t care. All he cared about was he belonged somewhere, his friends gave him the attention he needed and that was all that mattered.

    That was, until _she_ came along.

    “You’re pregnant?!” He exclaims at the blond senior’s face. “Is it mine, oh god, please say it isn’t mine!” He yells again and punches the railing on one of the many balconies on the school.

    “I tried to tell you earlier but you wouldn’t listen!” She hollers back at him.

    She _had._ For about a month ago, she had approached him, wanting to talk to him in private but he had shut her down because of her social statues. She is known as the school nerd, straight A student and honor student. No one in Soul’s group of friends does even want to be associated with them.

    And with him sleeping with her the weekend before school, he had to keep her in his closet.

    She had done a makeover. A short tight dress and heavy makeup on her face. His dick had definitely liked her looks and with a large amount of alcohol and weed in his bloodstream, he had gone after her and he had broken her quickly and gotten her into bed. He barely remembers sleeping with her, he does remember she was very bad and a virgin, shocking! He hadn’t stuck around after getting laid, he had left her behind to go back to the party, and it was good he did.

    After returning to the party, he had meet the sexiest girl he had ever seen. Large boobs, blond long hair and the amazing blue eyes ever. He wanted her. He wanted to sleep with her badly and he wasn’t going to stop until he got her.

    He hadn’t gotten her in bed that night, but he did flirt his ass off and did get her phone number.

    He groans loudly and runs his hand through his hair.

    Everybody knows Maka is pregnant. She is starting to show and now everybody will know he is the father. He is going toward social suicide for sleeping and getting a nerd pregnant. This is a nightmare for him.

    “You don’t need to do anything. I’m going to keep the baby and I don’t expect you to do anything.” She crosses her arms over her chest, her emerald eyes narrowed. “I can take care of the baby on my own. In fact, I would rather not have you around. You would only be a burden to me and the baby with your addiction and your seductive ways.”

    “Good.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “I don’t wanna and I’m not planning on taking care of some baby.”

    “Good.” And she turns on her heel, her red skirt swing from side to side as she walks inside of the building again.

    The pregnancy nightmare only begun that day. A child. He was going to be a father at the age of twenty. He wasn’t going to ever meet his child, he doesn’t want to engage with a child to that woman.

    As much as he wants to forget everything about the baby, he just can’t. Every moment, he thinks about the baby. Was it a girl or a boy? Would it have his hair and looks or would it look like her? Even weed and alcohol couldn’t erase the memory of the child.

    He isn’t in the mood to sneak out to hang out with his friends. He stays inside of his room, sitting on his bed with a bottle of alcohol and a joint in his hand. He is high as fuck and still, all he can think about is the baby. He can see himself holding a baby boy, rocking it in his arms as he hums on a lullaby. He looks exactly like him, red eyes, white hair and pointy teeth.

    The alcohol and the weed goes south, instead of soothing him and forgetting about the baby, the baby is the only thing he can think about. Baby. Baby. Baby.

    Tears pour down his cheeks and he sob like a man-child. He is pathetic that way.

    A knock and the door swings open, revealing his brother. “Well, well, well, I fist thought you had brought home a girl just to break her heart, but it is you.” He walks inside and closes the door behind him. “What is going on? You aren’t the crying type.”

    “The baby!” He exclaims, pulling his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around him. He is cold like a part of him is missing. A part of him he never really understood was missing. “I’m never going to see my baby!”

    “Baby?” He raises his eyebrow and takes a seat on his bed beside him. “Don’t tell me you got a girl pregnant.”

    He sobs loudly and snoot runs down his upper lip. “Yes! I got her pregnant and now I’m out of the picture!”

    Soul’s brother, Wes Evans runs his hand through his white hair. “You need to do something.” He stands up from the bed. “You are high and drunk. We will start with these.” He yanks the bottle from his hand and takes the joint from him. He puts it out on an ashtray and leaves the room with the bottle. Leaving him all alone.

    The loneliness only makes his weird state worse. He cries louder and snoot runs inside of his mouth and all he can taste is salt. Never before has an intoxicated state gone this wrong before.

    The door swings open for the second time and Wes brings back-up; their mother.

    This won’t end well.

    “Soul!” She exclaims and storms up to his bed. “What is it I’m hearing about a baby?” She takes a seat beside him and grabs his face, forcing him to look into her equally red eyes. “Have you gotten a girl pregnant?”

    More snoot run down his lips and his lower lip quivers. His eyes are blurry as he look at his mother. “Yes!”

    “And have you abandoned her to take care of her child alone?”

    “Yes!”

    She takes a swing at him. Her hand connects with his cheek and leaves behind a large red mark. “Of all the things you have done. I am the most disappointed now.” Roughly she pulls his face to her chest and holds him tightly. “How could you leave her and your baby? It is very hard to raise a baby and even harder when you are a single mother.  Don’t you understand what a burden you have put on her and the baby?” She sobs and tears starts trickling down and wets his hair.

    “That girl, Soul.” Wes starts. “She will have to give up her life. She will have to give up college or high school or whatever she does to get a job and starts building up a living for the baby.”

    His mother sob and sniffles into his hair. “Soul, I love you, but I hate the things you do. I utterly hate it. No mother wants to ever see their baby smoke weed and drink to then abandon an innocent child. You got to step up not just for that girl, but to your child. You slept with her, now you need to step up and be a man and a father.”

    His heart skips a beat. Maka. She is a straight-A student in her senior year, this will mean she will have to drop out, abandon her dreams and goals for that baby, a baby he knocked her up with.

    It was like he sobered up. He needs to be a man for once instead of a junkie. That baby will need him when he is born. He will need a father, just like he needed his, he doesn’t want his baby to turn out the way he did. He will be there for his kid and he will be the best father there is. He will love the fuck out of that child!

    Now he knows what he needs to do, and he will follow it through. He is in this for the long run.

    The next day, he didn’t start the day with a shot of vodka or a joint. When he got to school, he kept an eye out for the blond girl with green eyes. He abandoned his friends to search for her. He searched for her in the classrooms, hallways, cafeteria, on the school grounds and in the end, he found her inside of the library. He should have searched there first. She was an honor student after all.

    But she wasn’t alone. Beside her sits a guy with blue hair and by the looks of him, he is good-looking. Muscular and tall. He must be doing some sort of sport because those muscles doesn’t just come from doing nothing.

    Taking a deep breath, he walks up to their table. “We need to talk.” Their gazes lock on him, the guy with blue hair narrows his eyes threaten. “Alone.”

    She sighs and turns to Blue Hair. “I will be right back.”

    “Will you be okay?” Blur Hair asks.

    “Yeah.” Maka gets up from her seat and she walks pass him and he follows her suit. They walk pass bookshelves and takes a seat in the corner of the library, where no one would see them. “Make it quick.” She takes a seat and crosses her arms over her chest. Her belly sticks out more than the last time they had talked.

    “I’m in.” He takes a seat in front of her. “I want to take care of the baby.”

    She rolls her eyes. “Okay.” She starts. “But I won’t let you anywhere near me or the baby if you are high or drunk. You need to fix that addiction of―”

    “Consider it done. What do you want me to do? When is the next checkup? Do you know what gender it is? Have you started to buy things for the baby?” He shoots questions at her. For the first time in his life, he had actually been hungry for knowledge. Knowledge about his baby.

    “Look,” she looks around, “We can’t talk now. Give me your phone.”

    Without hesitation, he fishes up his phone from his pocket and hands it to her. She takes it and immediately starts working with it. “Here is my number. Call me after school and we can meet and discuss everything more privately.”

    And they separated for now.

    After school he called her like promised and she gave him the address of her home. He was shocked when he had arrived at an apartment complex that looked like it would fall apart at any given moment. It was even worse when he came inside. Her apartment only had kitchen, one bathroom, a bedroom and a living room but it looked like almost one big room.

    She was living alone. Without parents.

    They talked everything out. He got the date and time for her next checkup, which would be the time they would know the gender of the baby. She had a condition for him to start going to some sort of addiction group therapy to show he was committed. He also learned she was all alone in the pregnancy since her parents had died in some sort of car accident. She didn’t want to go into detail.

    She was truly alone in it like his mother had told him. She had a job before, but she had gotten fired when she got pregnant. With no income, she would be fired and lose her apartment.

    So he stepped in. When he left her place immediately he started to look for jobs and applied for the stupid group therapy thing, but he was more than ready.

    The thought of a baby never left his mind. All he could think about was the baby. Now he would have a spot in his child’s life and he would be able to hold it and finally be of use to _someone_.

    The next day, he came by her apartment in hope of getting some help with a resume, Blue Hair was there.

    “Why the hell is he here?” He hisses at Maka as he points toward Soul.

    “Black*Star.” He says warningly. “You know he is the father and he wants to help. I can’t send him away then. I have to think about the baby.”

    His blue eyes pierce his. His muscles are all tense and he is more than ready to beat his ass. “After what he did? I would throw him to the curb if I were you.”

    “Wow man,” Soul says and takes a step forward, toward the messy couch they are sitting on, “I’m the father and I have more of a reason to be here than you.”

    “Oh really?” He roughly stands up.

    “Black*star―”

    “I have put in more effort into her and the baby than you can ever do. I have a job and I’m working my ass off in order to keep a roof over her head and put food on the table, not to forget building up a living for that baby.” He steps toward Soul who can only stare at him flabbergast. “You may be the father by blood, but it is _me_ who will step up and be a father for that child―”

    “Black*Star!” Maka exclaims and grabs his hand. “Stop it.”

    The damage had already been delivered. She didn’t want him in her life because his him, Black*Star. She wanted to forget everything about him so this Black*Star person could step in and be the father to _his_ child.

    “You wouldn’t ever be enough for that child.” Soul says and takes a step toward him. “Every child needs their biological parents. You wouldn’t be enough since you aren’t the father. You just watch, it is _me_ who the baby needs.”

    “Stop it!” Maka exclaims and steps in between us. “Both of you. I have already told you Black*Star you don’t have any ownership in this. You don’t have to do anything for me. Soul is the father and it would hurt my baby if I kept him away.  The baby would end up hating me for keeping him away now when he wants to help.” She sighs heavily and puts her hand on her bump on her stomach. “You two will need to get along. Black*Star, you will have to accept Soul’s position in all of this and Soul, you will have to respect Black*Star. He is my best friend since diapers.”

    The argument was over but the war was far from over. They did not discuss it further, but the tension was still there. He wanted him gone while Soul had no plans of leaving his child.

    After that day, he had managed to get a job with the help of Maka making an outstanding resume for him. He had started to work and unexpectedly, his shitty family didn’t appear to be so mad anymore. His mother and he got better along and every time he got home from work, she always poured him with questions about Maka and the baby. She had begged him to invite her over for dinner so she could meet her and her grandchild, but he had no intentions of introducing a girl to them.

    Just as promised, he went to the group therapy weekly and showed her every time a note from the therapist proving he was attending the lessons. It had been hard at the beginning not using the weed or drink. He had used it for so many years and now going on without it, it was something completely different, but he knew he needed to get his shit together for his kid.

    He had also stopped running with his usual friends and started hanging out with Maka at school. It was weird. Not because of the difference between the intellect and grades, but because she was a genuine person. His old friends always pressured him into doing things he now regret, she always asked him what he wanted and if he was okay with things and he was even more surprised when he didn’t like a certain toy for their child, she would just put it back and they would continue their shopping. Maka was a gem among rocks. When he thought he had taken a rock, he had instead taken a diamond.

    He couldn’t be happier she was the one carrying his child instead of one of the hookers hanging with his old crowd. He could definitely work with her and raise their child together. They were a very good team.

    Weeks went by and she grew on him. Grew on him positively of course.

    The time to find out about the gender of their child came and he was ecstatic. He was on top of the world and he could not wait for the doctor to call up Maka’s name. The only negative thing about it was _he_ was with them.

    He was like a leech, sucking everything he could off of Maka and trying to take over the role was the provider and the father for his child. He was no good for his child, trying to take his baby away from him.

    “Maka Albarn.” The female doctor calls up her name and the three of them get up from their seats. Black*Star immediately snatch the seat beside the gynecology chair. Soul can’t start fighting about it, so he stands on the other side of the chair. Maka gets up in her chair and she pulls up her shirt, revealing the large bump on her stomach. The doctor asks plenty of questions about hip pains, her vagina and all sorts of stuff he had no clue about. He may know plenty of stuff about sex, but he had not even a clue about half of the stuff they are talking about.

    “Okay,” The gynecologist applies jell to her stomach and starts rubbing some ultrasound thing. On the screen next to the chair makes a very grainy picture, but he can see what it is. He can see his baby. “There is the heart and the head.” The gynecologist points toward the picture at the different parts.

    It takes his breath away. He finds himself taking a step closer to the screen. A small soft hand lays on his and he looks down to the mother of his child, smiling gently at him.

    “Do you want to find out about the gender?” The gynecologist asks.

    “What do you think?” Maka asks, looking at him while she holds his hand. “Do you want to find out?”

    “I do. Do you?”

    “Yeah.” She gently replies.

    His eyes quickly glance at Black*Star and he glares straight at him.

    A smile spreads on the gynecologist’s face. “Congratulation. You are having a girl.”

    A girl. Their baby wasn’t the son he had pictured. It is a beautiful girl. Hopefully she has her mother’s looks. Her beautiful dirty blond hair and her gorgeous emerald eyes. When she looks at him with those large eyes of hers, he just melts into a mush. He can never go against those eyes of hers.

    “A girl.” He whispers, he squeezes her hand back, looking into her eyes. “We will need to start thinking of names.”

    She smiles wide and she swears his heart skips a beat and he runs out of breath. The moment is perfect. Her large stomach visible with his daughter growing inside and her mother smiling wide at him with tears in her eyes. She must be just as emotionally taken as he is.

    “Absolutely.”

    “Soul.” Black*Star suddenly butts in. “We need to talk.”

    “Black*Star.” Maka says warningly. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

    “Don’t worry.” Soul smiles gently at her. “He won’t do anything stupid.” He squeezes her hand and the two males leave the room. As soon as the door closes Black*Star immediately jump to the subject.

    “What are you doing?”

    Soul raises his eyebrow. “What?”

    “You screwed her once, are you looking to screw her again? She doesn’t deserve to be used to then be thrown a―”

    “Shut up.” Soul says calmly. “I’m not looking to hurt her. I just want to be her friend and work together to raise our child. I do not want to hurt her. She has gone through enough and I do not want to add to that hurt.”

    “She needs someone who understands her. You are not the person to comfort her or to raise that baby with her. You aren’t enough for her.” Black*Star’s fists tighten. “You won’t be able to take care of her.”

    “Dude. I’m from a wealthy family. I can take care of her alright.” He may come from a wealthy family and now with a baby on the way, her mother is more than willing to throw money at him, but he won’t depend on his family. He needs to take care of his child with his own two hands.

    Soul crosses his arms over his chest. “What I want to know is why _you_ are here. You aren’t the father and you are investing so much money and time on her. What is it that drives you to stay with her?”

    Black*Star grits his teeth.  “My motives are none of your business. That is between Maka and me.”

    He had just told him two things, the only reason for him to hate Soul that much and for him to be so invested with his child is because of love for his daughter’s mother. He loves Maka and he wants to be with her. Two, Maka knows about his feelings toward her and judging how they aren’t a couple, she doesn’t hold those feelings toward him.

    Why does Soul feel like he can dance of joy of this piece of news?

    “I know you like her.” Soul says. “More than friends and best friends. You are jealous I got her and fucked her and now when she is carrying _my_ child, you can’t stand me because of what Maka and I have.”

    He growls loudly, his fists trembles. “You shut the fuck up or I’m going to ripe your head off!”

    “I’m right. And you know what, I’m not going anywhere. That child is mine and Maka is the mother of my child. It’s a bond you will never h―”

    “Shut the fuck up!” He swings his fist at Soul and he barely manages to dodge it before he grabs a hold of his arm and shoves him up against the wall.

    “I’ve done things in my life I regret more than anything, but those things made me stronger. You won’t bring me down.” Soul releases his arm and backs away from him.

    A couple of days later, Soul’s mother was all over him. When he told him about his child was a she, she was exploding with joy. She never left him alone for a single second and the bomb finally dropped when she was at his high school waiting for him and Maka to come out. She practically bounced on them and threw them inside of the car.

    “I’m sorry about this.” Soul says as they walk up to his house. “I told her to back off but she is very stubborn. All she has been asking about is you.”

    “Oh,” Maka says, gently rubbing her belly, “Well, I don’t mind meeting your mother. She appears to be a very kind and caring woman. It is her grandchild so I guess we had to meet eventually.”

    “Believe me, you wouldn’t manage to live one day in my house.”

    Maka playfully elbows him in his ribcage. “That would be easy, I bet you wouldn’t be able to live in my apartment for a week.”

    He smirks wide. “Is that a challenge Maka Albarn?”

    “Oh yes it is.”

    Soul smirks as he opens the front door for her. “Then you better expect me to spend the week next Monday then.”

    His mother was running around in the living room, preparing seats for them as she shouted for the chef to make snacks of every kind so Maka could choose what she wanted. Maka and Soul took a seat in the living room.

    “You have a very pretty home.” Maka says, fiddling with the fabric of her sweat pants.

    “Thanks, believe me, I would rather live in your home in peace than this madhouse.” Soul wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him. “Speaking about madhouse, I can’t believe you are still in school. Weren’t you supposed to take online classes?”

    She giggles and rests her head on his shoulder. “I want to stay in high school as long as possible. I will finish my work in my courses before I finish off the courses online.”

    He chuckles and caresses her bicep with his fingertips. He had never cuddled up with anyone like this. Sure, he had cuddled up like this in the clubs before he went to their homes and slept with them. He had never cuddled with a girl without the intention of sleeping with them. It is quite nice.

    “If I were you, I would be hightailing out of there as fast as possible.”

    Maka snorts and rolls her eyes. “You wish. You know you will have to work harder so you will graduate this year, or would you like to redo senior year again?

    “Believe me, if I manage to fail this year with your help, I will drop out and find a full-time job instead of a part-time.”

    “Okay kids,” Soul’s mother enters the living room, “The chef has prepared something for us. Now we can finally talk in peace.”

    Talking to his mother never happened in peace, and it certainly didn’t happen this time. She shot more questions at them than a machinegun would shot bullets. Maka must have been overwhelmed by all of the questions since she shot at him since she couldn’t answer all of her questions at the speed she was asking questions. It did get too much for Maka and he had to step in and excuse themselves from the table. They escaped to his room and he closed the door behind him.

    “I’m sorry about that. She can be very overwhelming sometimes. She doesn’t have a brake on her question spree.”

    Maka slowly takes a seat on his bed, she looks absolutely shocked and frozen. “I have never seen a person ask so many questions before. How can she?”

    Soul walks up to her and takes a seat beside her. “She is impossible sometimes. I’m sorry it went on as long as it did. I should have stopped her earlier.”

    She shakes her head, leaning onto his shoulder and burying her face in his neck. “No, I’m glad I stayed as long as I did. It’s just…” She suddenly sniffles and he can feel something wet on his neck. “I just regret doing it.”

    He raises his eyebrow and wraps his arms around her. “I’m not sure I follow you.” He rubs her back, holding her close to him. This is the first time he is actually comforting someone. It came naturally for him. He wants to comfort her and take her pain away. She doesn’t deserve to feel any pain and he will do whatever he can in order to sooth her pain.

    “I just regret sleeping with you.” She cries into his neck. “I wasn’t drunk, I just had two drinks and I should have been smart enough to not throw myself at you like some crazy schoolgirl with a crush on the hottest guy.”

    Oh boy. It is the hormones getting to her. She had suddenly gone angry and sad in an instance but she had never ended up crying like this. “Wait.” Soul raises his eyebrow. “Did you have a crush on me?”

    She stiffens in his arms and that is all the confirmation he needs. “Yes.” She murmurs, sniffles in his shoulder. “Do you really think I would even talk to a junkie like you if I didn’t like you? I would never have danced with you and still, I was so stupid to just give you my virginity and now it is gone forever.” She sobs loudly. “I was so lonely and exposed and I felt so out of control. I cried for two months straight at night because of me giving my virginity to you and you just stole it and left me all alone to rot in my bed.”

    “I’m sorry.” Soul apologizes as he hugs her tightly. “I shouldn’t have gone after you like that. I should have known better than to use you for my own entertainment to then leave you like that.”

    She shakes her head and cries loudly. “No, you were high like never before and drunk. You couldn’t have controlled yourself. It is all my own fault.”

    “You can’t tell me not to feel sorry for you.” He put his hand on her head and gently caresses her hair. It is so soft. Just like silk. Not like the bleach damaged hair many of the girls had he had been with. “Your virginity meant something to you and I took it from you out of lust. I can’t give your virginity back but I promise you I will try to make it up to it. Just ask me for anything and it is yours.” He talked big and for once, he did speak from the heart. Usually he had only talked big to break girls into sleeping with him, and now he did truly mean it and not in order to sleep with her. He had done enough to mess up her life, hitting on her would be idiotic. They are having a child together, but a romance between them wouldn’t lead to anything good. He has already broken her enough in that department. He doesn’t need to add more pain.

    She sniffles and inhales shakily. “Just stay… with me and our daughter. That is all I want of you… both her and I need you…”

    He smirks and rocks her gently in his embrace. “You wouldn’t even have to ask. I’m here to stay. A man doesn’t abandon his child.”

    His phone suddenly buzzes and he pulls away from Maka.

    “Who is it?” She asks as she wipes away her tears.

    He unlocks his phone and his eyes goes wide. It is from the blond woman in the club he met that night. The one with the sexy and curvy body with giant tits. _“You want to hook up for prom?”_ The text says.

    He had never been a person to go to prom. Before he had just hung out with his friends and slept around instead of being chivalrous to a girl. Except, this girl has the most amazing tits in the world. If he plays his cards right at prom, he would most likely sleep with her at the end of the night. He likes the sound of that!

    “A girl asked me out to prom.” Soul says as he writes a reply to Elizabeth. That is what the contacts name is. _“Sure.”_

    “Oh,” she fiddles with the fabric of her sweatpants, “And what did you reply?”

    “I accepted.”

    “Okay.” Maka sighs and turns her head toward him. “I can’t tell you who you can date and not, but I’m begging you to be careful. Coming with a new girl every each month isn’t good for our daughter. Please, promise me you will be careful who you bring around our daughter.”

    “Consider it done.” He smirks and wraps his arm around her shoulders. “And by the way, I think it is time for me to take you back home. We can stop at the Chinese place and order some food if you want.”

    She smiles wide and nods. “I would love that.”

    For every day that went, things between them only got better. He exchanged his motorcycle for a car and when Monday came, he had packed up his stuff to sleep at Maka’s place for an entire week. That week did amazing things to their relationship. He learned so much about her and when she was feeling down, he would rub her belly or give her a foot massage when her feet were killing her. They really did make a great team, something Black*Star didn’t appreciate so much.

    Things were great between him and Maka, and things got better when he started hanging around Elizabeth, looking at those tits of hers made him all needy and he realized how long ago it was since he slept with someone. He had been hungering for a vag and he couldn’t wait till he got his hands on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Regretful Weeps**

**Part 2**

 

After school, Maka and Soul headed to his car, but this time he only dropped Maka off at her apartment since he had a date with Elizabeth. He then returned home to Maka and she seemed to be in an awful mood.

    “You are late.” She mutters angrily as she looks at the thick small Tv of hers. “It is nine and you said you would be here at seven.”

    Yeah, things had gotten to a good start at his date. A little making out and he got to feel those tits of hers up. He couldn’t wait until he got to feel them without her damned clothes on.

    “Sorry. I lost the track of time.” He took a seat beside her, but she immediately moves away from him.

    “You mean you were too busy being an irresponsible douchebag by playing with her breasts than going to your group therapy.”

    Shit! He had completely forgotten everything about the meeting!

    “Was that today? Oh man! I’m sorry.”

    “Zip it!” Maka raises her hand. “I don’t want to hear any excuses. It’s late and I’m in a bad mood. Leave.”

    “But―”

    “No! Shut up and leave!”

    “No.” Soul grabs Maka’s shoulders and forces her to look into his eyes. “Listen, I’m sorry. I will make it up to you.” He caresses his thumbs on her shoulders. “I just came here wanting to talk to you and hoping you would offer me a place to stay for the night.”

    She snorts and looks away. “You just failed at spending the night at her place. That is why you want to stay here?”

    “No. I want to talk to you and I hoped we could watch a movie or something.” He sighs and shakes his head. “I’m not perfect. I’m far from being perfect. You deserve to have someone who you love and care about as the father of your child, but now I’m here and I promise you I will do my damned best in order to be a good father for our child.”

    “You better, because she doesn’t deserve having an absent father because of an irresponsible drunk night. She deserves more.”

    Soul nods and he releases his hands from her shoulders. “You know our daughter deserves to have the best, and she deserves two parents. I was thinking we could move into a nicer apartment and live together. We both work great together and that would give us maximum time with our daughter.”

    Maka seems to relax and for the first time that night, smiles at him. “I would love that.”

    He smiles wide and grabs her hands. “Really?”

    She nods. “Yeah. Our daughter deserves two active parents in her life and just because we aren’t together doesn’t mean we can’t raise her together.”

    “Great. I will start looking for an apartment right after school.”

    “Just don’t forget work and therapy.”

    Soul could only smile and cuddle close to her. “Deal.”

    Something had been going on. Something that set Soul into a _really_ bad mood. When he came to visit Maka late at night _Black*Star_ was there with her. They were all cozy up, watching movies as he rubbed her belly. He had taken _his place_ _at her side_. There was no longer room for him to rub her stomach or feet. It wasn’t just one night, every night and after work he came to visit her, he was there.

    It bugged him a lot. It pissed him off. He was supposed to be seated beside her and feel their daughter’s kicks. Not Black*Star. He is jealous of them. He is jealous of Black*Star sitting on his seat and he just breaks at watching them interact. Her smiling at him and the small affectionate glances at each other.

    They like each other and he doesn’t like it one bit. He hates the thought of them together.

    In order to separate them from each other, Soul invites Maka over for dinner at his house and hopefully he will manage to convince her to spend the night in order to gain as much time with her alone. The last thing he needs is Black*Star coming to ruin everything.

    “Thanks for inviting me.” Maka smiles at Soul as she walks inside of the house. “It was very sweet of you.”

    “No problem.” He closes the door behind her. “I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up, by the way. My mother was killing me with questions.”

    “Understandable.” She puts her hands on her belly and rubs it. “I just need to sit down. She has been kicking more than usual.”

    “Oh.” Soul immediately lash onto Maka, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. “Are you okay? Has she been bothering your ribs?”

    She doesn’t even have time to answer him before she hisses and holds her stomach. “Please.” She breathes heavily. “Carry me.”

    She doesn’t even have to ask him since he sweeps her off her feet and carries her inside of the living room. Gently he lays her down and cups her face, looking into her beautiful green eyes. “Talk to me. How are you feeling? Is there something I can do to help you?”

    She groans and slowly nods. “My hips. They hurt.”

    “What is going on here?” Soul’s mother walks inside of the living room and right up to the couch.

    Soul ignores his mother. “Do you want me to rub your belly? Do you want me to call the doctor or give you something for the pain?”

    Maka gasps loudly and winces. The next thing he knows is the sudden wetness on the couch. His eyes suddenly widen when he realize what had just happened.

    “I’m only 35 weeks in.” Maka suddenly says, her eyes wide like a deer caught in the lights.

    “Oh dear.” Soul’s mother says.

    Soul immediately picks Maka up from the couch, she wraps her arms around his neck. “We need to get to the hospital. Now.” He starts walking toward the front door. “Mom, you bring clothes that fit Maka and clothes for the baby.”

    “Right. Drive safely.”

    Soul runs out of the house with Maka in his arms.  He helps her inside of the car and she starts moaning and grunting in pain. As they are on the road, the pain only grows more intense for her. She curses and screams at the top of her lungs, her nails digging into the leather seat of his car.

    “Soul!” Maka screams and throws her head backwards. “Don’t leave me! I’m scared! Don’t you dare leaving me!”

    It is hard for him to concentrate on driving with Maka in pain. He would have the gas pedal on the floor, but since he has Maka in the car without seatbelts on _and_ his daughter getting out prematurely, he can’t drive faster than the speed limits. He needs to keep his cool and make sure they get there safely.

    “I’m not going anywhere.” He puts his hand on hers and squeezes it. “Not for a single second. I will be there every second of the way.”

    It was hard for him to pry her hand off of his when he had to change gear, but they did get to the hospital. He quickly parked the car and carried Maka inside of the hospital. Everything was going fast. Nurses got her in hospital clothes and a bed for her. A doctor came and checked how open she was while nurses hooked her up to a heart monitor and gave her something for the pain. Through the whole time, he was right beside her, getting her out of her clothes and into the hospital gown and holding her hand.

    He is a guy and even thought the circumstances, he found a naked Maka was a very attracted Maka. With her large belly and her slender legs. Her tits were round and filled with milk, and he couldn’t help but find her even more attractive than Elizabeth.

    Maka groans as she holds his hand. He looks into her eyes, and he finds them absolutely hypnotizing. He doesn’t like the discomfort in her eyes, but the shade of green is absolutely amazing. “I thought of a name.” She murmurs, her eyes half-lidded.

    “Let’s hear it then.” He says as he rests his head on the bed, just in front of hers. He caresses her hand with his thumb.

    “I played around with my origins, and I thought of the Japanese name Ayumi.”

    Ayumi. It isn’t the first name he thinks of, he would have thought of Amber, Ashley or Juliette, but the sound of Ayumi does have a good sound to it. Ayumi. If she wants their daughter to be named Ayumi, then so it is.

    “I like it.” He whispers back to her and brushes a hair strand behind her ear. “Ayumi it is. Are you excited? We are going to meet her soon.”

    Even though she is in pain and high on painkillers, she still manages to smile weakly at him. He had a strong girl alright. “Absolutely. I think our apartment search will have to be put on hold for a while.”

    He smirks and playfully pokes her nose. “Not so fast, my mother has actually found a place and you can move in with me for the time being if you want.”

    “Sounds like a plan.” She squeezes his hand and winces in pain.

    “Breathe.” He cups her face. “Just like we practiced.”

    She nods and takes deep breaths.

    The door suddenly bursts open. “Why didn’t anyone call _me?_ ”

    Soul wants to shoot himself when the blue haired man walks inside of the room. “I heard you were in labor and I rushed here as soon as I could. Why didn’t you call me?”

    “Why should I even call you in the first place?” Soul narrows his eyes at the man and bares his teeth. He wants to rip his head off and throw him in the gutter so he would never get anywhere close to Maka. “It’s not your baby. We have no obligation to contact you.”

    “Soul.” Only her voice can snap him out from the tense anger toward the man. “Don’t fight. Please, don’t fight. Ayumi wouldn’t want to be brought into this world in the middle of a fight.”

    Maka. He can snap him into place even in this condition.

    “Okay.” He takes his seat beside her and squeezes her hand.

    Black*Star takes the seat next to her on the other side of the bed. Instead of a verbal and physical fight, it becomes a battle of stares. He feels threatened by him. He is for the first time afraid of someone. He got the potential of stealing his daughter and the role as a father away from him. He knows, he and Maka might miss the romantic feelings toward each other, but something between her and Black*Star grows. He doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like it one bit. What if Maka gets together with Black*Star and she moves in with him and she takes Ayumi with her? That would break her. He can’t lose his child and he definitely don’t want to lose Maka. He loves hanging out with her and he wants to take _her_ to prom. He wants to show her the good side of him he never lets anyone see. He wants to be vulnerable in front of _her._

    He doesn’t want Elizabeth. He wants Maka. He would rather hang out with her and take her to prom. He wants to give her what she deserves. He wants to _be_ that person for her.

    Because he likes her.

    The heart monitor suddenly goes flat and Maka’s eyes widen. “What’s going on?”

    Nurses rush inside of the room and push both Soul and Black*Star away from the bed. They take the bed out of the room and quickly roll her down the hallways, with the two guys following suit.

    “Soul!” Maka hollers. He can hear tears in her voice. “Please!”

    She begs for _him._ Not Black*Star.

    “Miss Albarn, you are going in for a caesarean section. You can only take one of them inside of the operation room.” A nurse says.

    “Soul! Come!” his heart skips a beat and quickly he lash onto her side, holding her hand. He was right, she was in tears. “I’m scared.”

    The doors close behind them and doctors in green surgery clothes pulls up her shirt and prepares her for surgery as quickly as they can. A nurse puts a mask on her mouth and nose. “It will be okay.” He caresses her cheek, wiping away her tears. “She is our daughter. She is strong. She is a fighter and we won’t lose her.” He murmurs soothing words at her as he holds her hand and caresses her face. It seems to have an effect on her since she relaxes as much as she can under the circumstances.

    A cry of a baby breaks through the air and he smiles wide at her. “Our daughter.” He says and looks into her eyes. “She is okay.” He looks away from her and looks at the bloody baby in the nurse’s arms. She takes their baby away to clean her up and do ordinary procedures.

    “Is she beautiful?” She asks into the mask.

    “She can _only_ be beautiful. She has you as a mother.” He leans forward and his lips settle on her forehead, kissing it gently. “You did a great job. I’m proud of you.” He murmurs against her forehead.

    To his surprise, Maka weakly holds his jacket, keeping him in place. “Thank you.” She murmurs. “You could have abandoned me with Ayumi, but you didn’t. You stepped up and now you are here with me to take care of Ayumi. I’m so proud over you too.” She releases his jacket and she moves away the mask from her face, she pulls his face to hers and kisses his cheek. “Please, don’t disappoint me or Ayumi.”

    His cheeks heat up and he can’t help but to cup his cheek where she kissed him. Even getting laid had never made his heart race like this or his stomach to tumble around like a cloth in a washing machine.

    “I won’t.” He gulps. “Can I tell you something?” He has to get these feelings out. He can’t keep them inside of him anymore. They have a family together and he wants her in his life as something more than just a friend or the mother of his child. He wants her as something romantically.

    “You know I’m always all ears for you.”

    And that is why it makes it so much more difficult for him. She is so sweet and kind and he is, well, not the ideal boyfriend. She’s so smart and beautiful and perfect. Too perfect for him. She deserves someone like Black*Star, someone with a clean past who will always be there for her even though Ayumi isn’t his child. But he doesn’t want to let her go. He wants her and he wants to be good enough for her, but he knows he won’t ever be good enough. She deserves a man with a great education and a great job to bring in large cash for the family. And he is lucky he got a job flipping burgers.

    “I―”

    “Here is your daughter.” A nurse walks inside with their baby wrapped in a towel. “She may be prematurely born, but she is very healthy. Her lungs function properly and her vitals are fine. You have a fighter as a daughter.”

    Maka lights up as the surgeries clean her up and leaves them alone. “Let me see her.”

    “Unfortunately due to the stitches you won’t be able to hold her. You will be put on bed rest for two weeks here at the hospital until you will resume your bed rest at home.” The nurse hands the baby to Soul and she is breath taking. She has blond hair, so blond it can’t be the dirty blond hair of Maka. It is his white hair and her eyes are red. Red as blood and so beautiful on her. She has Maka’s beautiful bone structure and her porcelain skin.

    “Let me see her.” Maka says.

    Soul complies, leaning toward Maka to show her their child. She seems to be just as taken with her appearance just as he is. “She got your hair and eyes…” She whispers, her eyes wide as her fingertips hover over her cheek.

    “She got your face and skin.” He smiles toward her. “She is perfect. Can you believe we made something as beautiful as her?” Oh yes. They slept together. He only wishes he hadn’t been so drunk and high that night so he would remember how he took her virginity and remembered the faces she made when she came. He wanted to remember what sent her in pleasure and the sound of her moans. He want to do it again and this time, sober and with love in their veins. Love for each other.

    Which would most likely never happen.

    “I may regret what we did…” Maka whispers. “But there is no way I could ever regret the outcome. I can never regret having her.”

    “Me neither.” He leans down and kisses Maka’s cheek. He can definitely get used to this. “Go to sleep. I and Ayumi will be here when you wake up.”

    She had fallen asleep like a light and he had stayed beside her with his child in his arm. He had been there alone with the girl he likes and the daughter he loves as long as he could before nurses came and rolled her into an empty room.

    Soul’s mother had been overjoyed when she met Ayumi for the first time. Black*Star had been taken back by the appearance of the baby and that is understandable since she looked exactly like him.

    Soul stayed at the hospital with Maka as long as he could with their child. He would leave late at night and return early at the morning with breakfast for her. His new everyday life was so different. He had prepared himself for this for so long, but he was still not ready for Ayumi, he had to get ready for Ayumi’s sake. Fast.

    He had the most beautiful daughter in the world and it was hard being a father. Every time she cried, he stood like a question mark not knowing what to do. It ended up being Maka who knew what she wanted and gave it to her, which hurt him. He wanted to be just as an amazing father to her as she was a mother.

    After her birth, something had changed between them. When he wanted to hang out with her and talk to her when they had tugged her in for the night, she always had an excuse. Either it was homework from her online classes or she needed to do laundry or some other excuse. She had been avoiding him and it hurt him, and when he got back from his job to talk about apartments, Black*Star was _always_ there. She seemed to have all the time in the world to hang out with him, but when it was about hanging out with Soul, she always had an excuse. What hurt him the most was the fact he was good with Ayumi. He rocked her in his arms and hummed on a lullaby and she would fall asleep immediately. Something she had never done with him.

    Elizabeth had been blowing up his phone about prom and he was very reluctant at first about going to it, but Maka had talked him into going, which he hated. She pushed him away when all he wanted was to be with her. He still hadn’t told her about his feelings. With the chemistry going on between her and Black*Star, he lost his fighting spirit. He knows he should fight for her, but he just couldn’t fight a lost case. He had fucked it up royally in the past, there was no way she would even consider giving him a chance when she had such a strong bond with Black*Star.

    In the end, all he could do was see how things went with Elizabeth and hope she was enough to distract him from the growing pain of watching Maka and Black*Star fall deeper in love with each other.

    “How do I look?” He asks, standing in jeans, a t-shirt and dress jacket. Nothing too fancy.

    “Good.” She says without taking her eyes away from Ayumi. “Isn’t your ride here?”

    There she goes again, trying to push him away. “Not yet.” He sinks down next to her on the couch. As on instinct, she moves away from him slightly, like he was a magnet repelling her away from him. “She is cute. I like the skirt you picked out for her.” He tries to keep a conversation alive with her.

    “Yeah. She suits in orange.” Dead end like always.

    He clears his throat and leans back in her couch. “About apartments―”

    “Not now Soul. We will talk about it later.” She says and smiles wide at Ayumi, rocking her in her arms. “I’m trying to get her to sleep.”

    He shakes his head. “No. Maka, almost a month has gone since you gave birth to her. We were supposed to be settled in an apartment by now and we haven’t even packed a box in your apartment.”

    “Like you have packed anything in your room.”

    “Actually, I have.” Which is true. “All my belongings have been in boxes for a while now.” He sighs heavily. “Are you serious about us moving in together because it feels like I’m the only one here who wants us to live together and raise her together full-time.”

    “Soul―”

    “Do you even want to live with me or do you want to live with Black*Star?” The words pour out of his mouth before he even has time to stop them. “I have seen how you two act around each other. I understand if you want to be with him.”

    Maka sighs loudly and for the first time, she takes her eyes of Ayumi and looks up in the ceiling. “I just don’t think it is the right thing for us to move in together. We have only known each other for a couple of months and we are parenting well like this. I just want to keep doing this until we know each other better and know where we stand.”

    Stand? Does that mean… she could possibly hold feelings for him?

    “Maka, do you―”

    The front door suddenly opens and in strolls Black*Star. “I brought some Chinese and rented a movie. Your favorite.”

    Their moment alone was ruined.

    “I think your ride is here.” Maka says, looking back at Ayumi without even glancing at him. “Have a good time. I will see you tomorrow.”

    The conversation hits a dead end again and he couldn’t do anything about it. He kissed Ayumi’s head and told her he loved her before he got up and walked toward the front door.

    “Soul.” He turns around and sees Black*Star strolling up to him. “Listen, man, I see you are struggling with her.”

    “I’m not.”

    “You are bad at being a father and you know it.” Black*Star says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Look, I’m just telling you the truth. You know as well as I do you aren’t fit being a father or a provider for Ayumi. You won’t graduate high school this year either and Maka and Ayumi needs someone to take care of them, not a high school dropout. I’m offering you an exit out of all of this. You can walk away right now and forget everything about them. I will take care of them and be the father Ayumi deserves.”

    He knows he won’t graduate high school. Even how much he had studied with Maka there was no way he would pass senior year. He would only end up as a burden to Maka and Ayumi instead of helping them.

    Black*Star was a better father than him, he had such a bond with Ayumi than he had with her. He and Maka had something and as much as it hurts him even thinking about it, it is the best for him to walk away. Both for Maka and Ayumi. No one of them would even notice him going away.

    “I see your point.” That was all he said before he walks out of the front door and closing it behind him for the last time.

    There was nothing there for him to return to. His child didn’t need him. Maka didn’t need him. No one needed him. He would never be good enough for anyone. No one would never need him. The only person who every needed him was his drug dealer who could make money off of him.

    Who was he thinking? Of course he couldn’t be a father. Of course he couldn’t receive love. Not from the single girl he wanted love from. It was over for him. He isn’t needed and all he can really do is go back to where he was, go back to the pit of despair and sorrow he crawled up from. Even Maka told him she would rather raise the baby on her own without him. He was a bad influence on Ayumi and he agrees. There isn’t anything good about him. Nothing.

    He doesn’t care about prom. He walks around in circles around the quarter with his hands in his pockets. He ignores all the calls and text from Elizabeth. All he could think about was the two girls who stole his heart and made him into a better person. A better person for what? Just to not be good enough for neither of them and give up.

    Give up. That was what he had done. Given up on Maka. Given up on Ayumi. And given up on himself. He had to stop giving up all the time. Parenthood isn’t easy and he can’t just hightail out of there with his tail between his legs, he has to step up for his child and at least _try._ He loves Ayumi dearly and when she grows older, he can be proud knowing he wasn’t a perfect dad, but he still was _there_.

    Quickly, he turns on his heel and runs toward the apartment. If he is going to be a father, he needs to be true to himself. He can’t keep his feelings for himself. He needs to lay his feeling on the table and confess to Maka even if it would end in heartbreak. He likes her too much for his own good and even if there is only a small chance that they would actually work, he is willing to take that risk and go all out for her and Ayumi.

    He isn’t going to give up. Not again.

    Her apartment comes into view and all he can do is run faster. Run faster up the stairs and up to her front door. He stops and raises his hand to knock on the door when his eyes look through the small window on her door, looking inside.

    His heart breaks. Inside sits Black*Star and Maka on the couch, kissing. Heavily. Ayumi is sleeping in her crib by the couch while the two of them are practically devouring the other’s face. Her delicate hands roam over Black*Star’s body. Her innocent hands wander lower and lower and he looks away.

    He wasn’t good enough.

    Black*Star had already taken his family from him.

    His daughter and his girl.

    He would never be enough for anyone.

    Slowly he turns on his heel and walks away.

    Soul gasps loudly and sweat pours down his face and chest. He breathes heavily and runs a hand through his hair, the moonlight seeping inside of the room through the curtains. His body trembles with shock of what he had seen.

    A dream? It was all a dream. Just a horrible nightmare.

    An arm sneaks around his waist. “Another nightmare?” A tired female voice says.

    Blond hair and exhausted emerald eyes peek at him through the darkness. He can tell exactly who it was and he immediately relaxes at the sight of her. It was all a nightmare. He had won. Won his family and the girl he loves. He hadn’t run back to Black*Star and Maka kissing, they had been talking about maybe giving their relationship a shot, but Soul hurried inside and he had shouted his affection toward Maka so loudly he woke Ayumi. She had rejected him at first because she didn’t want to get together with him just to have her heart broken by him a week later. Soul never gave up, she did like him, but she was just too stubborn to give them a chance. It had taken him a week of constantly stalking her and constantly telling her how much he likes her and how he would never break up with her before she broke. She accepted him and Black*Star was totally out of the game.

    He couldn’t have been happier.

    One drunken night that people would refer to as a mistake, had turned his life to the better. Ayumi had straightened him up and made him fall in love with the greatest girl there was. There was no way he would break up with her. He loves his family more than ever. The family he had created, and the family he was born into. His mother and he got along better than ever and he could actually look his father in the eyes without feeling degraded. His parents were happy for him and so was his brother.

    He snuggles close to his girl and kisses her forehead, feeling her bare chest caressing his own equally naked. “Yeah. About you and Black*Star.”

    “Don’t worry about him.” She whispers with her eyes closed. “I love you and I always have. I have never loved Black*Star or even felt emotionally connected to him like that. You know that.”

    “I know.” He holds her close to him and caresses her silk hair. “It’s just, I was so close at losing you and Ayumi.”

    “You would’ve never lost me.” She yawns. “I was hooked on you for such a long time. It was weird at the beginning having a huge crush on someone who did drugs and constantly got into fights.”

    He chuckles. “Why did you even like me? I mean, you could get so many good guys and in the end you chose me. Why?”

    “Why? Because you are damned hot and through that tough guy act, I could see there was a little puppy just in need of care.” She yawns again and caresses his chest. “Go and check on Ayumi, won’t you? She will wake up soon and she will be hungry. I need another hour of sleep.”

    He smirks and kisses her cheek. “I will do it just because I went a little overboard yesterday.” He playfully spank her bare behind and gets up from his bed he and Maka shares.

    “If it wasn’t six am and I wasn’t tired, I would totally go after you.” Maka groans with her eyes closed.

    He chuckles as he puts on a pair of underwear and sweatpants. He walks out of their room and gently closes the door behind him before he heads to Ayumi’s room.

    Even though they had have Ayumi now for a little more than a year, he still hadn’t learned her patterns. He knows she wakes up at a terribly early hour. It was mostly Maka who knew what she wanted and when she wanted it. Without her, he would be totally lost.

    Like Maka had predicted, as he came nearer to her room he could hear her cry. Hopefully Maka shut off the baby watcher before she went back to sleep. He walks inside and walks up to her crib, picking her up and starts rocking her in his arms.

    “God morning Ayumi.” He smiles wide at the baby as he walks toward the kitchen. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” He kisses her forehead as he takes out a jar of baby food from the fridge and grabs a spoon for her. He puts her down in her chair and opens the jar, taking a spoonful and puts it on her lips. She eats it eagerly. Spoon after spoon she eats it and occasionally food drips down from her lips.

    He smiles gently as he feeds her spoon after spoon.

    He absolutely loves her. He had heard the nightmare scenarios about teenage pregnancies and he has to say, they were none of them. His family had been very supportive of them and their baby, helping them pay the rent and helping Maka get into a fast-track college to a good career as a nurse and Soul, well, he had finished up the courses he had flunked in his high school years and had now a high school diploma. He good a decent full-time job at a record studio and was making good money for his family. He knows as soon as Maka manages to finish her studies and get a job, their lives would be perfect or more like, more perfect since a life with Ayumi and Maka was perfection at its finest.

    “Look at you,” a pair of arms wrap around his waist, “you are in deep thoughts, Ayumi had managed to steal the spoon from you.”

    He blinks his eyes and she is right. Ayumi had managed to take the spoon and is now biting at it. “Oh, sorry.” He says, taking back the spoon and fills it with baby food.

    “Don’t apologize.” She kisses his cheek. “Are you still thinking about the nightmare?”

    He shakes his head and feeds Ayumi. “Nah, I’m over it.”

    “Then what were you thinking?” She positions her head on his shoulder, gently hugging him from behind as she watch him feed Ayumi.

    “About the future. What we are heading toward and that kind of stuff.”

    She raises her eyebrow. “Why?”

    “Why?” He lays down the spoon in the empty bottle of baby food. He turns around and looks into her emerald eyes. “Because I want to marry you and lock you down, you know.”

    Oh yeah, how he would like to lock their future together and truly be a complete family with rings and a beautiful baby with love filling their home to every corner. He has no plans on ever leaving this girl or his child. He enjoys fatherhood and boyfriendhood too much, well, boyfriendhood a little less, he would rather upgrade to husband.

    She blushes madly and playfully pinch his stomach. “Then you will have to work your ass off in order to get a yes from me.”

    Oh he will work alright even though he has a feeling it wouldn’t take much to get a yes out of her.


End file.
